Summary ? International Phytotechnologies Scholars Program, Preparing Next Generation Global Leaders in Our Profession ? Serbia 2018 As part of the 15th Annual International Phytotechnologies Conference we hope to support student participation in the International Phytotechnologies Scholars Program that will help train and inspire the next generation of professionals and academic researchers. The meeting is to be held October 2?6 in Novi Sad, Serbia and is hosted by the International Phytotechnology Society. The International Phytotechnologies Scholars Program (PhytoScholars) is a unique student? oriented scholars program, with the specific aims to: ? To provide students with professional skills and development opportunities and the chance to network with international professionals working in the field of phytotechnologies; ? To directly support student training and education in phytotechnologies and sustainable technologies as strategies for environmental remediation, management, and stewardship; ? To increases student awareness of the broader roles of phytotechnologies in the protection of public health, risk assessment and the improvement of ecosystem function. As part of this program, students will be supported to attend the conference by offering support for partial coverage of travel and lodging fees for an expected 10 selected scholars. PhytoScholars will be offered the opportunity to travel internationally, and will directly interact with international leaders in the field to learn scientifically and grow professionally. All PhytoScholars will be tasked to offer a presentation, meet professional leaders, offer specified feedback, and meet learning objectives, which include not only scientific objectives but also cultural and professional development objectives. All PhytoScholars? presentations will be evaluated by a minimum of two professional leaders, many listed below. The selection process will aim to invite applicants in groups underrepresented in STEM fields. The selection committee, listed below, is a diverse group of accomplished scholars that has interacted with past conferences and PhytoScholars programs. All selection committee members will be invited to the conference to offer talks and engage with the PhytoScholars. Table 1. Selection committee for the 2018 PhytoScholars program. Name and nationality Affiliation Basis for participation on selection committee David Tsao (USA) America's Technology Manager, British Petroleum IPS President Barbara Zeeb (Canada) Professor, Department of Chemistry and Chemical Engineering, Royal Military College of Canada IPS Executive Vice President Om Parkash (USA) Associate Professor, University of Massachusetts - Amherst IPS Vice President Liz Rylott (UK) Senior Researcher, University of York (UK) IPS Vice President Elizabeth Nichols (USA) Professor, North Carolina State University IPS Secretary Ronald Zalesny (USA) Research Plant Geneticist, US Forest Service Conference Vice Chair and IPS Board Joel Burken (USA) Professor, Missouri University of Science and Technology PhytoScholars PI and Founder, IPS Board Andrej Pilipovic (Serbia) Assistant Director, ILFE, University of Novi Sad (Serbia) Conference Chair and Host Site Representative